


So Get This

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Funny, Implied Smut, M/M, So get this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas decide to play a game to mess with Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Get This

Dean and Cas had been planning this for a while, just a simple game to mess with Sam. They sit quietly at the kitchen table in the bunker, Dean sipping his coffee as Cas watches him softly and intently. Sam wouldn’t suspect a thing.  
Finally, he walks in, messy bed hair and all. “Mornin’ guys.”  
“Hello, Sam,” Cas replied.  
“Mornin’,” Dean says, his cup still lifted towards his lips.  
“I finished the research last night, so get this-” Sam begins. He is cut off by the sound of a single clap. His head turns towards their direction where, still, they are sitting casually. “Ok? As I was saying, so get this-” Another clap. “What are you guys doing?”  
“I don’t understand what you mean,” Cas said completely seriously, his head tilted and brows furrowed. Dean smiled from behind his cup, then looking to Sam, mirroring his brother’s confusion.

It went on for weeks. Months, even. It started with just a little prank to get on his nerves, but the two had taken it too far. Whenever Sam would phrase his little saying, a clap would be heard somewhere around the bunker. Even when they were out on a case- clap. On the road, Dean would take his hands off the wheel just to have his chance at annoying his brother. Sam once went to handle a case on his own, calling Dean up on the phone. “So get this-” A clap from the other end of the call. There was a time where even Cas popped up out of the blue while the boys were out just to clap right in Sam’s face, only to fly back to the bunker immediately after.

Now, Sam knew how Dean and Cas were. They practically had a routine for their “time together.” He would get them this time; there was no way they would stop their roaming hands when the door was locked and they were alone just to get at Sam’s nerves. So when he heard the usual creaking and groaning and the sound of their names from each other’s lips, he took his chance. “Hey Kev,” he called from across the table. “So get this.” He didn’t even finish his statement. Kevin looked up at him, confused. Sam wasn’t even looking at him, he was paying attention to the upstairs rooms.  
*Clap*  
*Clap*  
Sam smashed his book shut, storming off from the table. “Fine! FINE! YOU GUYS WIN! JUST KNOCK IT OFF!” He stomped out of the room as the sound of the two men laughing upstairs filled his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on tumblr: http://the-nephilim-named-destiel.tumblr.com/post/134072697042/so-get-this
> 
> Remember to leave a comment!


End file.
